My Reality
by emeraldoni
Summary: I am me. Nothing more, nothing less..... Yusuke and Kagome drabble..... 'YuYu Hakusho' & 'InuYasha'


My Reality 

**By: emeraldoni**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha.**

Sometimes I wonder about other things in the world. I have been faced with something different, something amazing, something that has become me _reality. _Yet, I think back, to how it used to be, laughing with my friends, wandering through he streets, window shopping, and wonder, _'How could I live this way?'_

Most people do, though, right?

My friends do… Ayume, Eri, Yuka, even Hojo, they are oblivious to what tale enfolds me.

That's what my life is: a fairy tale. It is something told to children before they fall asleep. My life is the dream of an outcast. My life is a story passed on throughout the ages, one to teach a moral, but never thought on seriously enough.

And that's what makes it so odd, that it is my reality. Sitting on the bus, head leaning against the window, watching the scenery speed by, I think, '_I am different.'_

I have a demon waiting a home for me, or a half demon, to be precise. Across from my home, over the cobblestone steps, grows a tree, a tree with full branches and scar where my future awaited, and the past sat. a few feet away is a little well house. That place is what my fantasy, my fiction. When I jump through the little well, one full of memories instead of water, I find my own separate world.

That is what awaits me at home.

I wonder awaits the boy sitting next to me?

I've never been sure about certain things. I've never been sure about school, my mother, Keiko. I've never been sure about what to wear, where to eat, and when to go to bed.

I am sure about how to take down an ogre, seal a demon, and speak with a messenger of the underworld.

It is amazing how easily I have accepted all of this. One day I was the leader of my neighborhood. The next day I was dead. And in barely any time after that, I became a 'Spirit Detective.'

I live in a world where demons roam the streets, and monsters lurk in the night. My reality is one of violence and power and fighting. Then I think of what other lives people lead. They go home to meet their family. Their problems revolve around how much homework they have, and how they will break up with their girl friend or boy friend.

That's when it comes to me, '_I am different.'_

The friends I just left are demons and a weirdo, one lucky-ass human. The place I sleep in—my home—carries a pigsty and an alcoholic of a mother.

I am not normal. That revelation hits me full force, like a cannon went off right in my ear, and I am almost ready to shudder.

I begin to muse on the girl sitting next to me, my thoughts creaking over the loud hum of the bus. She looks normal enough, a tired face, but a kind one. She wears the uniform of a schoolgirl, not my school, of course. Her hair is long and coarse, wavy in an out of control kind of way.

She looks perfectly average.

I wonder who her friends are.

The bus ride seems to never end. InuYasha is going to heckle me when I get home, if he doesn't come after me first. That thought freezes me up, and I decide it's time to get off. I'm close enough to the shrine anyway, and it would horrify me of the mutt came pouncing up to the bus window or something.

I wouldn't put it past him.

The vehicle screeches to a halt and I heft myself up, smiling at the boy next to me.

"Excuse me." He looks ordinary enough, at least in a gang-banger kind of way. He wears a traditional boys uniform with greased back hair. I bet his grades are horrible. Not like I'm one to talk, my grades are down in the dumps as well. InuYasha had been really adamant on coming back lately.

The boy is nice, for his appearances at least. He moves politely, letting me go in front, then he follows me off. I guess it's his stop as well.

My senses tingle at his presence, and began to notice something different.

Maybe this boy normal…

The sky seems to call to me, and I wish I could fly like Botan. Clouds litter the sky in thin whisps, and the sun wavers as it sets in the distance. The light reflects in the girl's hair, and she smiles at me as she notices my stare.

In fact, I think she was staring at me. It must be because of my looks, maybe she is nervous.

Maybe she has heard of my reputation.

I wouldn't put it past her. I am pretty well known, and quite proud about the fact. My right hook is something all should fear. Well, except for females.

And my Ray gun should be feared by all as well. Sometimes I wish I could show off to normal people. Reveal to them that I'm not just some punk from the back of an ally. I help people. I'm pretty good, right?

Actually, I might get that chance now. A demon seems to be heading this way.

My mind is taken of the boy, and I turn with a grimace in the direction. He's bouncing down the sidewalk, a scowl on his strong features. He stands out so much with his silver hair and glowing golden eyes, his read outfit and baseball cap, his claws and fangs…

He seems like another enigma of the streets, someone found out of a book. A fairytale…

Ah, here he comes.

"Oi! Wench! What's taken you so long? We gotta go!"

I glare at the hanyou, then smile nervously at the boy.

"Not now, InuYasha!" I grab his hand as I notice the boys staring, "Let's go."

"Oi! What the hell? You can't brush me off like that!"

He is a real idiot. I give him a warning glare, my loose grip tightening as I dig my nails into his palm.

"_InuYasha!" _I hiss, "_Shut up!"_

"We have to get back to the feud—"

I normally have a tight reign on my temper in the present time, especially with InuYasha. I'm not sure what happened, whether I just snapped, or if the boy and his oddness got the better of me, but I'm sure I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

"InuYasha! Sit!"

I think, at first, I was surprise to see the girl interacting with the demon. I began to wonder whether he had taken her hostage, or he was just insane. When she grabbed his hand, and tried to usher him off, _that's _when I knew something was off.

So much for my daydreams on the 'normal' girl.

She tried to usher of the youkai, but he seemed upset with something or other, and would not shut up. The way the girl keeps glancing at me, and around the deserted street, made me realize she was nervous of me figuring out.

Actually, I don't think I'm normally that interest in demons, or girls dragging them around. It was the boys apparel that really caught my attention. The traditional hakama and haori, the long hair, the sword, it all tipped me off. Especially with the way it contrasted with the modern baseball cap perched on the his head.

"InuYasha! The girl whispered angrily at the demon. Her eyes caught fire, and her body seemd to tremble. In a flash, she uttered the most innocent words I've ever heard, and also the most impacting.

"Sit!"

"What was that for, wench?"

I blinked back tears, to afraid to look at my surroundings. My voice came out cracked and hoarse, "InuYasha! You idiot! You stupid, moron!" I took a shuddering breath, then pointed at the boy regarding us with shock, "Look what you made me do!"

The hanyou jumped up, "So what?" He turned menacingly on the boy, whose eyes narrowed at the glare.

Maybe that should have been my first indication that something wasn't right. The boy was different, hadn't I noticed that myself?

"He won't tell anyone! I'll kill him first!" the hanyou growled.

That's when I finally heard the boy speak up.

"Like hell you will! No one can take me down, demon or not!"

I think I must have frozen. How could I have been so careless? I had revealed InuYasha's secret—my secret—to some guy off the street!

InuYasha, never one to back down from challenge, took the boy up on the challenge.

"No weakling human can beat me! Bring it on! I'll beat the shit out of you!"

"Ha! You obviously haven't heard of Yusuke Urumeshi! You're goin' down!"

"Stop it InuYasha!" I shouted, "Stop it!"

I don't care if I had never met the demon before, or that I hadn't been ordered to capture him. He had _insulted _me. My shock quickly, without the slightest bit of hesitation, merged into anger. My challenge issued, and got into my fighting stance.

I didn't expect the youkai to pull out a huge-ass sword, or for the girl to yell out that word again.

"Sit! Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit!"

I stepped back from the cracks that spread like a web from the bit in the ground, almost worried the girl might use that trick on me. That had to be painful. I think the groan emitting from the ground confirmed the thought.

The girl, I had yet to catch her name—unless 'Wench' counted—stepped forward.

"I'm sorry. He's really weird and unstable. For some reason he just _has _to throw himself to the ground when he hears that word. He thinks he's a dog."

I stared at the cracks, then back up at the girl, her expression practically begging me to believe her. I gave her a look of disbelief, a flat stare, then shrugged. "Whatever."

She smiled, relief clear in her expression, "I'm glad you understand. InuYasha!"

The demon had dragged himself out of the small ditch, growling and grumbling, "Were going home, the girl said, "We have to talk."

"Wait!" I turned around. The boy had grabbed my upper arm, curiosity clear in his eyes.

"What are you?" I gave him a smile, one that was clear and bright and held no malice. I think, at the time, it was the only smile I was capable of with the boy. He obviously knew something wasn't right, yet he had let it go anyway.

"I'm just a simple miko. No more, no less." My aura reached, touching his softly, curiously, "Your human… then what are you?" I had to ask.

The boy—Yusuke, I think—puffed his chest out, thumbing it proudly, "I am Yusuke Urumeshi, Spirit detective!"

I had no idea what a spirit detective was, I still don't, but I nodded anyway.

"Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you. I hope to see you again."

Yusuke had regained his composure, the cool punk once again.

"Yeah, sure."

Maybe my life isn't really that much of a fairytale, after all.

I try to think of people as 'average' more often now, in the hopes of finding someone different, like me. I ride the same bus everyday, wondering if I will see the girl and her demon, InuYasha.

I realize now, maybe my life isn't so unrealistic, maybe it's not that hard to accept the concept of other beings. I mean, I had no trouble, and if I could tell anything form that girl, she didn't either.

The window is cold against my forehead, and I smile dryly at the jokes my friends had been making. Well, more like one of them, the annoying one, about why I always rode the same bus nowadays.

I like what the girl had said to me. I think it struck a cord, one I had been unable to reach myself.

"_I'm just a simple Miko. No more, no less."_

I am different, I am me. I have a great punch, and a rotten mouth. My mom drinks, and my house is a mess. My friends are weird, and so am I.

"I am Yusuke Urumeshi, a simple person. No more, no less."

**A/N: **I was hit over the head with a block and I came up with this. I hope you liked it. Reviews are nice. This just sort of came to me, and I wrote it on a whim, so I'm not expecting anyhting great out of it. It's actually my first crossover. It is also my first time writing with any other series other than InuYasha. I am not that well informed about Yu Yu Hakusho, having only read up to the 8th volume, so if I get anything wrong, please tell me. Thanks. emeraldoni

(By the way, if you have any questions, leave it in the review, and I will either contact you, or update the story with an answer)


End file.
